keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge Ball
The contestant has to cross a thin wobbly bridge without falling off. All the time they're on the bridge, the guards fire balls at them from two cannons to try and knock them off and out of the game. In a second variation of the game, several rocks are attached to the bridge to make crossing even harder. This means that the contestant can't just run straight across; they have to stop and try to get around the rocks. Later the rocks were removed and now only one cannon fires balls at them, but the contestant has to carry a golden ball. At the beginning of the bridge they must catch the golden ball, which is shot to them by Tani. While crossing the bridge the contestant must hold onto the ball at all times; as if it drops, and they lose it, they can't continue. If the contestant does drop the ball they have to make it all the way back to Tani so he can fire them another one. Anyone who makes it across the bridge, with the golden ball, wins and goes through to the next game. Gallery BridgeBallEp5.jpg|Episode 5 (S2 EP3) BridgeBallEp6.jpg|Episode 6 (S3 EP9) BridgeBallEp7.jpg|Episode 7 (S2 EP4) BridgeBallEp8.jpg|Episode 8 (S3 EP10) BridgeBallEp9.jpg|Episode 9 (S2 EP5) BridgeBallEp10.jpg|Episode 10 (S3 EP11) Bridge Ball 2.png|Episode 12 (S1 EP32) BridgeBallEp13.jpg|Episode 13 (S3 EP12) BridgeBallEp14.jpg|Episode 14 (S3 EP13) BridgeBallEp17.jpg|Episode 17 (Special 6) BridgeBallEp18.jpg|Episode 18 (S3 EP16) BridgeBallEp23.jpg|Episode 23 (S3 EP21) BridgeBallEp24.jpg|Episode 24 (S3 EP22) BridgeBallEp26.jpg|Episode 26 (S3 EP24) BridgeBallEp28.jpg|Episode 28 (Special 5) BridgeBallEp29.jpg|Episode 29 (S2 EP7) BridgeBallEp32.jpeg|Episode 32 (S2 EP10) BridgeBallEp35.jpeg|Episode 35 (S2 EP13) BridgeBallEp36.jpg|Episode 36 (S1 EP33) BridgeBallEp38.jpg|Episode 38 (S2 EP15) BridgeBallEp39.jpg|Episode 39 (S2 EP16) BridgeBallEp40.jpg|Episode 40 (S2 EP17) Bridge Ball Not Our Children.jpg|Not Our Children Special BridgeBallEp42.jpg|Episode 42 (S2 EP18) BridgeBallEp43.jpeg|Episode 43 (S2 EP19) BridgeBallEp44.jpg|Episode 44 (S2 EP20) BridgeBallEp46.jpg|Episode 46 (S2 EP21) BridgeBallEp47.jpg|Episode 47 (S3 EP27) BridgeBallEp48.jpg|Episode 48 (S2 EP22) BridgeBallEp49.jpg|Episode 49 (S3 EP28) BridgeBallEp52.jpg|Episode 52 (S2 EP24) BridgeBallEp54.jpg|Episode 54 (S2 EP25) BridgeBallEp56.jpg|Episode 56 (S2 EP26) BridgeBallEp59.jpg|Episode 59 (S4 EP3) BridgeBallEp61.jpg|Episode 61 (S4 EP4) BridgeBallEp62.jpg|Episode 62 (Special 1) BridgeBallEp63.jpg|Episode 63 (S2 EP29) BridgeBallEp65.jpg|Episode 65 (S2 EP30) BridgeBallEp68.jpg|Episode 68 (S4 EP7) BridgeBallEp71.jpg|Episode 71 (S3 EP3) BridgeBallEp73.jpg|Episode 73 (Special 7) BridgeBallEp74.jpg|Episode 74 (S3 EP4) BridgeBallEp78.jpeg|Episode 78 (S4 EP22) BridgeBallEp79.jpg|Episode 79 (S3 EP6) BridgeBallEp80.jpg|Episode 80 (S4 EP11) BridgeBallEp81.jpeg|Episode 81 (S4 EP12) BridgeBallEp83.jpg|Episode 83 (S1 EP35) BridgeBallEp84.jpg|Episode 84 (S1 EP36) BridgeBallEp85.jpeg|Episode 85 (S1 EP31) BridgeBallEp97.jpg|Episode 97 (S1 EP9) BridgeBallEp98.jpeg|Episode 98 (S1 EP38) BridgeBallEp99.jpeg|Episode 99 (S1 EP39) BridgeBallEp104.jpeg|Episode 104 (S1 EP11) BridgeBallEp106.jpeg|Episode 106 (Unaired) BridgeBallEp108.jpeg|Episode 108 (S1 EP13) BridgeBallEp109.jpeg|Episode 109 (S1 EP14) BridgeBallEp110.jpg|Episode 110 (S1 EP15) BridgeBallEp111.jpg|Episode 111 (S1 EP16) BridgeBallEp113.jpg|Episode 113 (S1 EP18) BridgeBallEp114.jpg|Episode 114 (S4 EP19) BridgeBallEp115.jpg|Episode 115 (S1 EP15) BridgeBallEp116.jpg|Episode 116 (Special 8) BridgeBallEp118.jpg|Episode 118 (S1 EP21) BridgeBallEp119.jpg|Episode 119 (S1 EP22) BridgeBallEp121.jpg|Episode 121 (S1 EP24) BridgeBallEp122.jpeg|Episode 122 (S1 EP25) BridgeBallEp123.jpeg|Episode 123 (S1 EP26) BridgeBallEp124.jpeg|Episode 124 (S1 EP27) BridgeBallEp126.jpg|Episode 126 (S1 EP29) BridgeBallEp130.jpeg|Episode 130 (Special 4) BridgeBallEp131.jpg|Episode 131 (Special 9) BridgeBallEp133.jpg|Episode 133 (S4 EP15) BridgeBallTBS2005.jpg|TBS Live Special 2005 Takeshi's Castle Thailand As on the original the contestant must make their way across a wobbly bridge whilst holding a golden ball and dodging the other balls being fired at them, however, instead of being played right to left the game is played left to right. In episode 30 onwards, the game is played over water rather than over a net. In Episode 11 onwards, a second cannon is added to make things harder. In Episodes 9 and 21, a toilet is put in the middle of the bridge that the contestants must climb over or around to continue. In Episode 10, a creepy Mrs. Sunshine is laying in the middle of the bridge and contestants must climb over or around her. In Episode 12, as well as firing dodgeballs at contestants, guards throw giant blue exercise balls at contestants. In Episode 13, hay is dumped into fans at the end of the bridge and blown at the contestants. In Episode 15, near the start of the bridge, either one big balloon or two regular-sized balloons are tied down. Contestants must climb over or around the balloons or just pop it. In Episode 18, near the end of the bridge, the guards chuck water balloons as well as firing dodgeballs at the contestants. In Episode 23, candy "snow" is dumped into fans at the end of the bridge and blown at contestants. In Episode 25, contestants must eat a small cake on a platform in the middle of the bridge to carry on. In Episode 27, contestants must bring a cup to the center of the bridge to fill up with "blood" and drink the cup to continue on. In Episodes 28 and 60, guards throw various-sized "meteors", as well as firing balls. In Episode 34, two fire hoses are blasted at contestants from the side of the bridge. In Episode 35, contestants must eat a durian fruit at the middle of the bridge to continue on. In Episode 40, contestants have to climb over or around a giant egg in the middle of the bridge to make it through the game. In Episodes 47 and 49, one of the cannons is moved to the starting platform and shoots the contestants from behind. In Episodes 50 and 52, to go along with the dodgeballs being fired, a volleyball team also serves dodgeballs at contestants. In Episode 64, a gluey sheet is attached to the middle of the bridge. In Episode 77, contestants must carry an exercise ball across the bridge. In Episode 78, contestants must wear over-sized rigid shoes. Gallery BridgeBallThailand4.jpg|Episode 4 BridgeBallThailand2.jpg|Episode 6 BridgeBallThailand3.jpg|Episode 7 BridgeBallThailand1.jpg|Episode 9 BridgeBallThailandEp33.jpg|Episode 33 BridgeBallThailandEp34.jpg|Episode 34 BridgeBallThailandEp39.jpg|Episode 39 BridgeBallThailandEp40.jpg|Episode 40 BridgeBallThailandEp41.jpg|Episode 41 BridgeBallThailandEp44.jpg|Episode 44 BridgeBallThailandEp47.jpg|Episode 47 BridgeBallThailandEp50.jpg|Episode 50 BridgeBallThailandEp52.jpg|Episode 52 Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Thailand Category:Ending Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia